


Dean's a...What?

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets himself into a pickle...or a tentacle monster??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's a...What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Countess Brina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Countess+Brina).



> So, this isn't going to be written any certain way, I have no pre-plan for this, this is simply for fun and to get my creative juices unclogged and flowing once more.

# Dean's a...What?

Genre: Crack, Lemon, Smut, PORN

Sub-genre:Tentacle, Yiff (not chosen by author)

Summary: Dean gets himself into a pickle...or a tentacle monster...

A/N: So, this isn't going to be written any certain way, I have no pre-plan for this, this is simply for fun and to get my creative juices unclogged and flowing once more.

* * *

 

 

Dean and Sam were on another weird hunt. Recently there have been an increase on missing people in a small town, but also an increase on unexplainable “radioactive goo” in alleyways and sewage. This town had its share of problems.

As Dean was investigating a witch in the area, he was looking at all her weird jars filled with substances around her house. Sam had smacked his hand a few times to keep him from feeling inclined to touch anything.

“Dean, stop.” Sam took a jar from Dean's hands and gently put it back in its place. Suddenly Dean felt a tug on his hair, and the witch pour something in his mouth and stroked his throat, making him swallow involuntarily.

Sam stood in place, wanting to smack the witch away from Dean but was still in starstruck. She set Dean straight up as he coughed in exaggeration. “Lady, what did you do to me!?” Dean said, wiping his mouth and looking at his hands expecting them to turn to goo.

“I'm not the monster you're looking for, Samuel, and you know that.” She gave Sam an intense look. Sam stepped one step back, almost wanting to hide behind his big brother. Curse his extreme height distance, he doesn't even look like a little brother. “We're sorry to have bothered you, ma'am.” He said quickly, grabbing Dean and practically running out of there.

While they were getting into the impala, the witch came to her front porch and screamed out “It'll wear off in a few days!” Both Sam and Dean heard her but paid no real attention to it, as they both were thoroughly freaked out.

“Sammy, what did she do to me!?” Dean asked, speeding off out of the neighborhood and into the busy normal streets. He went straight to the motel. “Man, I need a shower before we continue.” He came out of the car, still looking at his hands.

“Dean?” Sam said, seeing Dean kind of waver in his steps a bit. “I'm fine.” Dean said before going down. “Dean!? DEAN!” Sam ran over to Dean's side of the car. He saw that Dean was breathing. He shrugged it off as hunting exhaustion and carried him to the room.

Morning after, Dean doesn't really know what's going on. He felt extremely warm and his hair felt unusually fluffy. He opened his eyes to see a brown and black stripped furry...thing that was moving in front of him. He grabbed it hard, thinking it was someone or a monster ambushing him in his sleep.

As he grabbed it, he yelped in pain. “What the hell?” He said, before moving slightly to look at his back end. He saw a hole in his undergarment and that brown and black striped thing...”Wait, is this a tail?”

“SAM?!” Sam woke up with a fright. He was in the other bed only a nightstand away from Dean. Sam sat up to see Dean waving his tail on his own. Sam smiled and laid back down “I'm dreaming.” He said to himself. Dean stood up and smacked him in his face. “OW!” Sam held his cheek but then truly realized, he wasn't fucking dreaming.

Sam, on instinct, went to pull the tail thinking it was some cruel joke. When he did, Dean screamed loud. “Dude! That hurts!” “Dean...” Sam said, seeing another surprise on Dean's head. Sam pointed upward to Dean's head.

“No...” Dean's secondary ears twitched. The tips of them were pure black but the rest of it blended into his dirty blonde hair. “No.” Dean ran to the mirror in the bathroom. Dean watched as the ears moved to every emotion he felt. “No!” “Dean”

“My life is over Sam! I'm a half dog!!!” “Dean...” “NO SAM! LOOK AT ME, IM A HIDEOUS DOOOG!” “It's not the first time you've been a dog, and I don't precisely think you're a dog, Dean.” Sam said, pulling out his laptop and glasses immediately. Dean was curious, his ears twitched toward Sam.

“Really?” he said, curiously, giving Sam his doggy eyed look. Sam did a double take and stared at Dean for a while “Dude, you're...adorable.” Dean's ears flattened forward. “Shit, I know what that means! Don't kill me.” Dean's ears went back up upright.

Sam went to researching, while Dean stared at the mirror for a while, flicking his tail a while, almost like he was teasing himself, teasing himself so much he started to blush. 'What the hell does it mean when I do that' he wondered.

“Okay, Dean, I know what you are!” Dean looked at Sam, still not fully leaving the bathroom. “You're a yiff. A yiff is an mammal/human mix, and the most common, most sacred yiff is the okami or the dog.” Dean nodded, truly taking in the information being told to him.

“Its said that an okami yiff can entice anyone or anything with a simple look and flick of the tail. They are the first beasts of unholy and pure love.” Dean rolled his eyes “That's slightly romanticized. Where are you receiving this information, Wikipedia?”   
Sam glared at Dean, which made Dean's ears flatten backwards and whimper, which surprised them both. “I didn't mean to--” “Don't talk about it.” Sam just didn't want to ask what that was. “Yiff characteristics are similar to humans except they have a few heightened senses. New yiffs, whether by youth or by spell, are in heat for their first four months.” Dean sighed 'That explains that... wait... SPELL!?'

“Sam!” Dean said, but before he continued he watched Sam as Sam kinda looked past him in a daze. Dean then looked to where Sam was looking and his tail was doing that thing that was making him horny before. He quickly grabbed his tail and shoved it between his legs. Both Dean and Sam snapped out of it. “Why did that--” “I know Sam... it did it to me too.” They both looked away embarrassed.

“Sam, you said something about a spell!” “Yes, ummm..” Sam started reading harder “A spell-made Yiff fully wears off in a few days to a week, but their senses and their enticement will be stronger than any natural born yiff, thus making them guaranteed to have their ears 'popped' within their spell-bound time.”

Dean's little ears perked up again. “Ears 'popped'?” “Yes, when an yiff youth receives sex for the first time, their ears shrink within 24 hours and only your human ears will remain.” “What about the tail?” Dean asked, looking in between his legs at the wiggling tip of his tail. “No, that remains until the spell wears off.”

“Okay, so all I need to do is have sex, sounds easy.” “I don't think that will be very hard.” Sam said, almost in a trance and practically drooling as Dean's now escaped tail was flicking again, enticing Sam to do things to him.   
Dean just slammed the bathroom door. “Get dressed! Since this will wear off soon, I'm not worried about it. Let's find that thing that's turning people to liquid goo.”

“Alright.”

Couple hours later they were dressed, fed, and went to the police station to investigate. Dean did a good job hiding his secondary ears, but his tail kept jumping out every once in a while. He nearly seduced the waiter to screw him on the diner table earlier. Now he's having problems again.

“Their genders didn't matter, but their ages were from 19-30. Whom ever is taking these people, likes them at that age.” The cop was explaining but he was looking Dean in the eyes and was getting lost in them. He heard a little whisper almost that said 'have me, take me, right here, dominate me, I need to be bred'. The cop was closing distance with Dean, which didn't seem to have bothered Dean until Sam asked a question.

“So are all these people within the same area or go to the same eve--- WHAT THE!?” Sam watched the horrific scene of Dean making out with the cop. The whole office started watching as well. Sam had had enough of Dean's new condition. “You, we're leaving. Officer Genkins, thanks for your time.” Sam dragged Dean away whom just snapped out of his trance. “GENKINS!” Officer's boss screamed, and Sam and Dean both knew Genkins wouldn't be there if they ever came back.

“Dean what the hell was that?” Sam decided to drive this time. “I don't really know I'm just...” Dean, unconsciously started to feel on his chest. “DEAN!” Sam said, making Dean whimper in fear and remove his hands.

“Just...let's go to the motel. You're more important than the stupid goo-monster, OK?” Dean was in no position to argue right now. Not more than an hour more, Dean was laying in bed and Sam was on the phone with that witch. “What's going to happen to him?” “He'll be fine.” “Why'd you do it? Did he piss you off or something?” “No. If you want to find that monster that's sucking people dry and excreting his foul goo everywhere, you have to use Dean.” “That's why you changed him?” “Are you starting to feel more and more horny around him, that cute little virgin yiff” she teased. Sam didn't want to admit anything, he just huffed and raised his voice “Answer my question”“He was more suitable for the job as bait” “Am I...unattractive?” Sam was worried. She laughed. “No, he's shorter and easier to control. You, I couldn't even reach your head.” “Oh.” Sam sighed in relief. “Oh and...thanks...I think.” “Just do it!” She commanded and hung up the phone.  
Sam looked back at Dean who was on Sam's laptop, his tail flicking around freely, but not in an enticing way. Sam looked at Dean and how he just seemed to glow like a beautiful gem. “Whoa.” Sam said to himself. “What?” Dean asked. Sam just shook it off.

“I have a plan Dean. We're young. Tonight we'll go out, see if the monster will try to get us.” Dean nodded, taking the bait so easily because he's in a virginal mindset. “Sure, let's do it. But Sammy...” Dean said, putting the laptop aside and getting close to Sam. Sam backed up a little. “Y-yes?” “Keep staring” Dean said, and he gradually Sam relax within seconds, Sam's hand started going to his own crotch, rubbing it as he became more and more erect.

Dean then averted eye contact and mind control and laughed. “It really does work.” “That. Was. Very cruel.” Sam said, and without word, headed to the shower. “Make it cold baby!” Dean laughed, and Sam's groan was clearly heard.

Many hours later, midnight, Sam and Dean were strolling the streets. “I hope this works” Sam said more to himself than Dean. Little did he know Dean left his side minutes ago, smelling a strong, almost foul odor headed in a different direction.

Without much warning, Dean was pulled into an alleyway by a figure that looked male. “Hello little one, lost?” Dean just kept sniffing at him, not really paying attention at his true mission. Dean shook his head at the question.

“Look lost to me, kitten. Let me help you feel at home.” the deep voiced dark shadow man said, and without hesitation he took Dean's mouth into his own, devouring him into a deep, passionate kiss. Dean then felt many slimy things all over his body, one even wrapped around his tail. 'Ah! I found the monster!' he thought, but that didn't stop him from grinding himself against this man.

“More” Dean moaned, and held onto him, Dean felt a tentacle wrap around his dick, removing his pants and undergarments unsuccessfully. “Fuck, please, do me, I need to be bred, I need to be bred” Dean kept repeating without knowing much why he was saying those specific words.

“I'm not just going to breed you, little kitten, I'm going to suck you dry.” and right then, all the sensations stopped with the sound of a gunshot. At the other end, there was Sam, standing there, seeming to have watched the scene for a while before stopping it.  
Dean was somewhat embarrassed but when he tried to cover up, Sam rushed to him and put him into a deep kiss. Without much warning, Sam wrapped his fingers around Dean's throbbing member. Dean held onto Sammy “Please, Sam, please.”

Sam complied knowing exactly what Dean needed. Sam rushed to get his pants off, Sam pulled his already aching cock out. He span Dean around. “I'm already wet, just stick it in” Dean groaned, at that moment sounding more like himself than a yiffy. Sam listened, also feeling rushed. Sam pushed into Dean, letting Dean feel every inch of him. “Sam, breed me, please, now, do it.” Sam pumped hard as Dean braced himself against the wall. Without much warning, Dean's ass tightened around Sam and he let out a loud howl, cumming all over the brick wall. His howl echoed throughout the alley and into the empty streets.

Sam came inside Dean, feeling how tight he had gotten during his ejaculation. Sam quickly got soft and sensitive and pulled out of Dean. Dean landed on the floor, temporarily losing strength in his legs. Sam pulled him up, and fixed his clothes back again.   
After 10 minutes of resting and fixing their outfits, they were on their way to call the witch about their success. Sam, on the way to the motel, ended up telling Dean everything about the phone conversation.   
“So... he could have smelt me regardless?” “Yes. The benefit of being a virgin yiff.” Sam laughed at himself, still embarrassed about what he did to Dean.

“Well, I feel myself again.” “and your ears are gone already” Sam said, looking at Dean's head. Sam and Dean walked into the motel and called the witch. Sam explained everything to her. “Oh thanks hunters, now that stinking thing is gone, I can clean this town up again” “Yeah, but um, Dean's ears are gone...” “Well, if the monster did it, don't worry it wont affect him.” “But what if it wasn't the monster?” “Who else could have--- SAM!” she screamed like she was their angry, protective mother “That's not why I made Dean a yiff! You don't just go fucking everything with a hole!” “You don't even know me and yet your lecturing me on sex...” Sam said almost under his breath. “The affects will wear off...mostly.” “Mostly?” “Sam, I'm still kind of hard, want to help me?” Sam heard Dean say behind him before feeling hands creep up and wrap him around his waist. All Sam could think was 'Fuck.'

The End...or is it?


End file.
